


Get Back Together

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [13]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Leafy and Firey work things out after a falling out.
Series: Sluggy Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 7





	Get Back Together

Leafy and Firey had not been getting along lately. They got into an argument about whether or not they were friends. Needle even had to get them to do the challenge. She also heard their whole conversation.

They were still mad at each other after the challenge. 

"I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier.", said Leafy.

"Me too.", said Firey.

They knew they were sorry for causing trouble for each other and happy to have made up for it.


End file.
